Koi no Dance Site
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = 3rd -LOVE Paradise- |Japanese = 恋のダンスサイト |released = January 26, 2000 (8cm CD) February 9, 2000 (LP) February 23, 2000 (VHS) March 2, 2005 (12cm CD) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, LP, VHS, digital download |length = 14:09 (Original) 27:50 (Re-release) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = LOVE Machine 7th Single (1999) |Next = Happy Summer Wedding 9th Single (2000) }} Koi no Dance Site (恋のダンスサイト; Love's Dance Site) is Morning Musume's eighth single. It was released January 26, 2000 as an 8cm CD. First press came with a sticker. It sold a total of 1,229,970 copies, making it their second highest selling single and a number-two hit on the Oricon charts. The single was later released on vinyl, as a promotional vinyl, and on VHS. In 2004, it was re-released as part of the Morning Musume Early Single Box, a limited edition box set containing their first eight singles reissued on 12cm CDs. In 2005, the singles were released individually, and first press editions came with a photo card. Tracklist Original Edition #Koi no Dance Site #Koi wa Rock 'n' Roll (恋はロケンロー; Love is Rock 'n' Roll) #Koi no Dance Site (Instrumental) Re-release Edition #Koi no Dance Site #Koi wa Rock 'n' Roll #Koi no Dance Site (Instrumental) #Koi no Dance Site (Groove That Soul Remix) #Koi no Dance Site (M.I.D. KH-R Club Mix) Vinyl #Koi no Dance Site (Original) #Koi no Dance Site (Groove That Soul Remix) #Koi no Dance Site (M.I.D KH-R Club Mix) #Koi no Dance Site (PANDART SASANOOOHA Remix) Promotional Vinyl #Koi no Dance Site (Original) #Koi no Dance Site (Groove That Soul Remix) #Koi no Dance Site (M.I.D. Kh-R Club Mix) #Koi no Dance Site (Pandart Sasanoooha Remix Type II) #Koi no Dance Site (Bonus Bits) VHS #Koi no Dance Site Featured Members *1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka *3rd Gen: Goto Maki Single Information ;Koi no Dance Site *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN *Dance Choreography: Natsu Mayumi *Music Video: Takahata Hidetahttp://www.spaceshowertv.com/search/detail.cgi?mu=0020843&ch=0 ;Koi wa Rock n' Roll *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Yamamoto Ryuichiro ;Koi no Dance Site (Groove That Soul Remix) *Arrangement: SATOSHI HIDAKA(GTS) ;Koi no Dance Site (M.I.D KH-R Club Mix) *Arrangement: DJ K. HASEGAWA TV Performances *2000.01.28 Music Station *2000.02.03 Utaban *2000.02.11 Music Station *2000.11.26 Hello! Morning Episode #34 (Hello! Morning Remix) Concert Performances ;Koi no Dance Site *Morning Musume Live Hatsu no Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Hello! Project 2000 ~Atsumare! Summer Party~ *Hello! Project Dai Undoukai *Hello! Project 2001 Sugoi zo! 21seiki *Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Hello! Project 2001 ~TOGETHER! Summer Party!~ *GREEN LIVE *Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoi zo!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Live at Japan Expo 2010 *Dream Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru no Mai ~Sotsugyousei DE Saikessei~ - Dream Morning Musume *Dream Morning Musume Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan ~Dai Isshou Shuumaku "Yuusha Tachi, Shuugou Seyo"~ - Dream Morning Musume *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ - Morning Musume with Yaguchi Mari *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 - Hello! Project *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Niigaki Risa LIVE2018 ~Popcorn to Chobi-tan~ - Niigaki Risa *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ - Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ *Morning Musume '19 ~KOKORO&KARADA~ at Shinjuku ReNY Oricon Chart Positions Total reported sales: 1,229,970 Covers *"Koi no Dance Site" was covered by Morning Musume in 2006, titled "Odore! Morning Curry", which has a different arrangement. *An English cover was recorded by Deniece Williams as "Dance Site" for the album Cover Morning Musume! ~Various Artist Covers "MORNING MUSUME"!~. *A cover of "Koi no Dance Site" is used in the 2005 Japanese Nintendo DS game Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan. *A Hawaiian version of this song is found on "Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~" and on the album Hawaiian de Kiku Morning Musume Single Collection. Trivia *This is one of the four Morning Musume singles that have sold more than 1,000,000 copies. *A was opened for a limited time for the release of the single. *Yaguchi Mari became known for her line "sexy beam!" and the accompanying dance move. Tsunku mentioned in an interview he had written demos of the song and played with the lyrics long before creating Morning Musume. He had intended "sexy beam" to be "oppai beam" (booby beam). **In Morning Musume’s 23rd single "Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari", the other girls sing "Where is your sex appeal? Where is your real sexy beam? We’re still waiting to see it!", to which Yaguchi answers "What! you can’t see it? Yikes!". *Yaguchi Mari commented on the single for a series of YouTube videos counting up to Morning Musume's 50th single.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmXUo8Q6ttI *Though the LP contains a track ("Koi no Dance Site (PANDART SASANOOOHA Remix)") found on neither CD release, it is also found as track #9 on Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~. References External Links *Discography: **CD: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **LP: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **VHS: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Koi no Dance Site, Koi wa Rock 'n' Roll cs:Koi no Dance Site es:Koi no Dance Site it:Koi no Dance Site Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:2000 Singles Category:1,000,000 Plus Single Sales Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2000 VHSs Category:Morning Musume VHSs Category:2000 LPs Category:Morning Musume LPs